The New Squadron (Chapter 4)
by ellybear88
Summary: Shizuka fights back against Byakuya for her family, stepping in her place as queen.


Shizuka woke later that morning to Kisuke's arms firmly around her waist. The two, nude on the floor, covered by only a thick comforter, had been there all night and half the day.

"Urahara!!" Called a boy from the other side of her door, "Get up!! You have a customer!"

"In a moment Jinta..." Kisuke grumbled, sitting up slowly, "Who is it?"

"Some black haired guy from the Society!"

Shizuka shot up from the floor, her eyes wide in surprise. Kisuke followed, slower, and looked to her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'll handle it. Stay here and get dressed, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Kisuke stood, dressing himself in his pajama pants and walked out, being sure to be careful with the doors opening.

"Kuchiki." He said, "I didn't expect to see you here, you've also brought your lieutenant I see."

She could hear them from the other room as she dressed herself in the Gigai's white kimono. Was Kisuke still as good at talking as he used to be?

"Kisuke Urahara. Where is she, we know you have her, her Reiatsu was shown in town last night." Byakuya says, quite sternly.

"Who are you talking about, Kuchiki?"

A small girl with big blue eyes and black hair came into Shizuka's room, stopping as soon as she laid eyes on the white haired woman. Shizuka signaled for the girl to continue in and close the door behind her, which she did without question. She remembered the girl, she was just a baby but she remembered the girl, someone Kisuke adopted along with Jinta.

"Ururu." Shizuka whispered with a smile, the girl running into her arms shortly after.

Shizuka has been like a mother to the two, visiting whenever she had the chance to be alone.

"Is the man here for you?" Ururu asked quietly.

Shizuka nodded and placed a finger to her lips, letting Ururu know they had to stay quiet.

"You know who, Urahara. Where is she?!" Byakuya growled loudly, trying to open the door.

"Byakuya, I have no idea who you're talking about, and if you force your way in here, I will have to defend myself." Kisuke snapped back.

Shizuka covered Ururu's ears and she smiled to the girl, letting her know everything was going to be alright. Ururu buried her face into Shizuka's thigh.

"We will find her." Byakuya finally said, "And I know she's here."

Finally, Byakuya and Renji left, heading back to the soul society. Shizuka picked Ururu up in her arms and walked out to Kisuke, seeing Jinta by his side.

"He was grouchy, why the hell was he here?" Jinta asked.

"Jinta!" Shizuka frowned.

He looked to her and gasped, covering his mouth.

"S-Sorry mom!" He said, knowing her power.

Kisuke looked to Shizuka, sorrow filling his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, placing his palm lightly on her cheek.

"Shizuka, they know. They'll be coming back. Kuchiki won't leave you alone."

Her onyx eyes dropped to Jinta and Ururu, knowing that she couldn't leave the family that she had built with Kisuke. She still felt so strongly towards Kisuke, knowing that she wanted the future she had dreamed of with him. That was it, she knew what she had to do.

"Kisuke, I'm getting you back into the soul society. Jinta and Ururu as well." Shizuka said, setting Ururu down carefully.

"Before you leave, I have a really important question for you."

Shizuka hadn't even noticed that Kisuke was down on one knee, a small black box in his hand, showing a beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes widened with surprise as she dropped to her own knees in front of him.

"Shizuka Hyo, I have loved you since we first met. I have always loved you. Will you marry me?" Kisuke asked, his blonde hair swaying into his eyes.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she nodded yes, and this time, she didn't hate the tears. They were the happiest tears that had ever left her eyes.

"Yes, Kisuke, Yes!" She cried, leaping into his arms.

He embraced her tightly, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger with ease.

"Still a perfect fit." He smiled, kissing her.

Jinta groaned in disgust and covered Ururu's eyes. The two kids watched as their adoptive parents came out of their embrace, taking the kids into a family hug.

"I promise, we can all be together again. I will make it so." Shizuka said with a tearie eyed smile, "I promise.."

~~~~~~~~After the Kids were put to bed~~~~~~~

"You will be careful, right?" Kisuke asked, placing his hand on Shizuka's shoulder, her shinigami robes crumpling under his fingers.

"Yes, I'm going to the council of 46 to plead my case. They have no evidence that you did the experiments."

"It was Mayuri. Mayuri set me up Shizu, it's in his lab." Kisuke said with a serious manner.

"Don't worry, Kisuke." She said with a kiss to his lips, "I'm going to get you back to your rightful spot. You and Benihime."

Without another word, she opened the senkeimon and frowned upon hearing little footsteps approach behind her. A sudden weight was wrapped on one of her ankles, and upon looking down, she saw the spikes red hair of Jinta.

"Mom...why do you have to go again? What if you don't come back?" Jinta proceeded to ask after Kisuke pried him free from Shizuka's ankle.

"Jinta my dear," Shizuka smiles softly, "I always keep my promises."

Before the children could argue, she walked through the Senkeimon, closing it behind her. With quick steps and a fire in her gut, she made it back to the soul society, letting her full Reiatsu be felt all throughout the gotei. It wasn't long before she was surrounded by every member of the gotei.

"Shizuka!" Byakuya called, running to her.

"Not another step, Kuchiki." She growled, "Take me to the council of 46."


End file.
